First Quarter Quell: Back in the Games
by Silent's Screams
Summary: It is finally the First Quarter Quell, also known as the 25th annual Hunger Games. The Victors are sent into the Hunger Games for their final training bits, where they will fight to the death in the arena.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One  
**

**Talia's POV**

On the television, I watch Snow repeat the same lines over and over. He says he is going to make another Hunger Games; however, this one will be for the Victors. _Why the Victors? I thought we didn't have to worry about this anymore,_ I nervously think, holding onto my mother's arm. So far, I am the only female that has won the Hunger Games in District Three. The boy is completely insane, which means he lost control of his own body a long time ago, after he won the Games. As I think hard, my mother strokes my head, muttering soft words that are like thorns, since I know they're lies. "You won't have to compete..."

_I will,_ I think to myself, knowing that I am the only female for this. The First Quarter Quell will be impossible, and I only turned fourteen last week. _How will I compete? I'll be the first one dead in that arena! That's not fair! They promised..._ Then, my eyes popped up when Snow continues his speech. He begins to say that he needs everyone that competed and in the Districts to go to the stage where people are reaped.

His final words are, "And happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Then, the television automatically shuts off, and I can no longer see his young, threatening face that I hate the most.

"Get dressed, hon," my mother gently tells me. "We need to go to the reaping." She stands up on her feet and assists me up. In the Games, I had seriously injured my leg and it is not to be healed. So, this will definitely hold me back, and even my mother knows it; therefore, why will she ever tell me that the odds are not in my favor? She loves me and wants me to have hope wherever I go and whatever I do.

Limping, I get to my room and enter the closet. I open the closet doors to see a few clothes. One of them is the clothes I wore last year to the games... Blood stains are on the pants, from when I was burned and when my leg was cut off my one of my former "allies" that I killed after. Blood pounding in my ears, I viciously ripped those clothes from the hangers and angrily tear them apart. When it is apart, I throw it in the little, mini trash can I have, watching it sway side-to-side at the thrust from my arm. I pant heavily, closing my eyes in shame and sadness that I have to repeat this.

After a little while, I get some clothes from the hanger and put it on. The white collared blouse doesn't fit me very well, but it still looks good and it is one of the only things I have. At my vanity, I look through the little purse my Stylist gave me last year after I won the Games. Inside of it, is a ton of useful makeup, that bring natural, lush looks. Slowly, I put it on, surprised it looks so good when I am done. Once I am done with that, I fix up my strawberry blonde hair, tying it into a simple bun that sticks to my head neatly. Now, I am ready for the next reaping, which is probably the source to my new death.

* * *

**Caden's POV  
**

My wife, once my girlfriend, known as Andrea, fixes up my tuxedo she bought me. Her eyes are full of pain and sadness as she buttons up the vest slowly. "I don't want you to go," she mutters, pushing her head into my chest gently. Unable to speak, I wrap my arms around her and hold it there for a long time. Then, she sobs, crying hard, "I can't risk losing you again... What about Emily?"

A little girl with white blonde hair travels out from under the desk that I work on to get the fish sold. Her eyes are a bright hazel, just like mine. She has white blonde hair like her mother. She runs up to my leg and clings onto it hard. Her voice is chirpy, almost like a little, baby chick's voice. Though, I never really cared, since I love her so much. Kneeling down, I hug her for real this time. Emily clings onto my short hair, not letting go from her grasp. _She won't understand if I die in these Games,_ I think, trying to push the truth out. At least for now, when I am with my loved ones.

Andrea strokes her large stomach, since she is obviously pregnant. Just last week, we got married, and four months before, she got pregnant with another baby. She is only twenty-one right now, and seventeen when she gave birth to Emily. I pet her stomach and kiss it softly, "I'll be back someday, little man."

Giggling softly, Andrea kisses me and then holds it there for a moment. Finally, I let go and say, "Time for the Games."

Slowly, our family begins to walk across the District Four Victor's Village. Around us, people watch our carelessness to stumble across the dirty, muddy road. From above, rain pours and thunder moans like an aching stomach or a morphling full of anger. I ignore the rain, glad to be with my family for one last time. When we reach the stage, I take my time to say goodbye and go on the stage. I stand next to two women. One is older than the other, and obviously won one of the first Games. Her name is Rosa Synthia, and the other is Amie Parks.

From the door behind me, I hear clopping sounds of tall heels. A woman comes out, her hair large and standing up straight. Her golden contacts shine from the gray clouds above, and her silver dress reminds me of a ruined storm. As she speaks, I look at Andrea, smiling at her softly, taking in all her beauty for the last time. Once the Capitol lady, also known as Caveena, is finished, she pulls out the ladies card. Luckily, Amie is the one chosen, since Rosa is impossible to defeat. Amie moves to Caveena and looks at the crowd, a sob rising in her throat, obviously, since she shakes with sweat coming down. When I am chosen, I walk over and shake Amie's quivering hand. She looks at me sourly and then we turn to go into the building.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Rodrick's POV  
**

Before the reaped victor gets to go to the stage, I raise my hand and volunteer. I might be thirty-five, which is slightly old; however, I still have my District Two winning bones and muscles, from all the training as a Career. The reaped man looks at me gratefully and steps back away from the stage. When I am on the stage, I look down at the other District Two citizens. They watch me with harsh, stern eyes, but then cheer as I hold up my arms and call out triumphantly, "I will win for District Two and all of its Careers!"

Finally, at the call, most of the District starts to cheer wildly. My eyes flare with gratefulness, and I look down at my wife and my two sons. They praise me too, eyes full of gladness that I volunteered. Therefore, I still see pain in my wife's eyes. Hopefully, I give her a thumbs-up and shakes the girl's hand that is going to face me. She is around my age, though, she's very weak.

"Greetings, Moby Frost," I whisper, waving to the District one last time.

"And to you too, Rodrick Dunphy," she hisses, exposing her yellow, crooked teeth.

After saying goodbye, we all board the train. Days later, we finally reach the Capitol, where I am shoved over to a Stylist to get dressed. Obviously, the Stylist is new to the styling, and has different plans. Instead of forcing us to wear snowy suits, she says, "I have made a much better idea. Gladiators are more of the new style for District Two, and now, I want to bring you gladiators to life! Wear gold and charge down the streets of diamond, showing the Capitol that you can't be beaten! Show them!" She runs around the room, over to the closet.

"Nice to meet you too," I mutter, undressing like ordered.

She dresses me quickly, putting me in the golden armor. I look into the mirror, and I look handsome for the age I am. Smirking, I twirl around, seeing Moby enter through the door. She wears almost the same thing, but more feminine. She holds a sword in her hand, giving me one. "This is the best idea yet," she compliments, tying her hair in a bun.

"Thank you!" the Stylist, also known as Zellie, flaps a purple fan in her face, blowing some curly, drifting hairs back. Fluttering her eyelashes, she clops around the room to the door.

"Already?" I say.

"Yes! Hurry!"

Nodding, we rush out to the chariots.

* * *

**Florence's POV  
**

On the chariots, I can see a reflection of myself on another person's chariot as it passes me by. My glittering, short purple dress looks shiny and beautiful, as if it can be spotted from space. Also, I have purple, green, and yellow feathers coming out of my lower back that makes me look almost like a bird. Around my neck, I also have a scarf that fits me well. Luckily, I have short brown hair that doesn't have to be edited, so it looks normal and beautiful, just like when I am in my normal District One.

"You look hot," says someone behind me. I notice it looks like another tribute, around my young twenty-one year old age. It is my opponent for District One, named Lucas Winfrey. He never liked me, neither did I ever like him. However, when I see him dressed so nicely in his shiny tuxedo, my eyes want to chase after him and stare wherever they want on him forever.

As I study him, he taps my shoulder gingerly and murmurs, "You alright?"

"Y-You look hot, too, Lucas," I blink out of my misty dizziness and smile brightly. "Ready for this?"

"I've always been," he grabs my hand and holds it tight. I grin back at him, ready for my new partner to lead me through the parade I never really liked. Though, now that I am by his side, everything has changed and I feel much different than before to help him.

When Snow calls us out, the chariots begin to move and I feel the thrust from the chariot below my feet. My eyes shine as the light of the sun brightly shows above me. Blinking away, adjusting to the light, I finally can see the Capitol and its wild friends. They throw flowers, tissues, handkerchiefs, chocolate, and even cards that invite us to their party if we win. One even throws a piece of cave at me, luckily, landing at my feet and just happens to perfectly sit upright on the carriage as it moves. Grinning, I wave proudly to the Capitol and scream with joy. Beside me, Lucas laughs and joins in, holding my shoulder with his strong arm and hand. "Let's do this!" he shouts. "We got this!"

Unfortunately, the ride ends at the end, in front of Snow. He skids his fingers across the gate that blocks him from falling and chuckles, "Welcome, all big and small. I am President Snow. Thank you for winning and now re-competing in the Games. We thank you, brave warriors." Cheers and sounds of praise echo through the wind and I smile. _I am brave..._ I think proudly.


End file.
